


First Time

by degradedpsychotic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward First Time, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of past relationships, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Zora anatomy explained in notes, i guess??, idk link is an actual infant and licks things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degradedpsychotic/pseuds/degradedpsychotic
Summary: Link doesn’t know what it is, but he knows there’s no perceivable way in all Hyrule that it’s going to fit, but he really, really wants to taste it. Maybe it’s the childish need he has for licking unusual things; he swears he stopped doing that when he licked a mushroom that set him on a high for a week, but if he’s being honest, he still has the habit of putting things in his mouth like some kind of toddler.But he wants to put Sidon’s enormous and frankly terrifying cock in his mouth not only to learn what it tastes like, but to see Sidon’s reaction. He suddenly cares a lot less about his own orgasm, and maybe that’s the true meaning of love, or whatever.All he knows is that he wants that in his mouthright now.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to tag this, so I'm gonna say it right now and this is your only warning before you get to it: **Sidon has a penis and a vagina.** The Zora race headcanon I have and that I'm sticking to is that all Zoras are hermaphrodites/able to asexually reproduce if need be. This means male and female Zora can both impregnate and reproduce. There's no MPreg in this, but this note is just to advise you that if you don't wanna read about weird Zora genitals, you should probably leave now.
> 
> Despite the aphrodisiac tag though, this is 500000% consensual sex and they don't even really use it. It exists though, so I tagged it.
> 
> On another note, this is for the Kinktober prompts of First Times/Size Difference/Aphrodisiac/Creampie (I hate that word)

It isn’t uncommon for Link to come upon something in the wild that he doesn’t know. Whether he forgot in the stash of memories that were buried beneath amnesia, or he never learned it to begin with, it was still interesting to figure it out regardless. He had a natural tendency to search out puzzles and solve them, loving the small challenge the presented. 

This time has him kneeling precariously on one of the high cliffs that surround Zora’s Domain, biting his tongue to focus as he snaps a picture of an odd purple-pink flower on his Sheikah Slate. It snaps and the tablet beeps as it brings up information.

_ Flore  _ _ Libidine. _

He scans the extra information, frowning at the lack thereof. All the Slate offers him is that the flower grows in highly elevated areas of the Akkala Region. Which he already knew,  _ duh _ . 

He huffs a sigh, fingers stretching towards the root of the plant. He hesitates for a moment, always feeling a bit guilty when he yanks something from its warm home of dirt, but after a brief scan of the area, he sees a few more of the flowers blooming nearby. So he pulls it out of the dirt and carefully tucks it into the pouch on his hip. 

It’s a bit of a hike (mostly a jump and a prayer) to get back to the Domain proper. He knows better than to interrupt the guards with a question, and he’s planning on heading for the general store to ask, but he spots Sidon speaking to some of the children in front of Mipha’s statue, and figures that’s just as good as the other option.

Per usual, the prince spots him first. He turns to him happily, hands spreading to welcome him as the children scatter off in their games.

“Link! I was starting to wonder where you’ve run off to!”

There’s no scolding, no sign that he’s annoyed, just as usual. Link beams up at him, welcoming himself into a tight hug that nearly lifts him off the ground. He’s breathless when it’s over, quickly reaching for his pouch and producing the flower.

“I found this up on the cliffs. Do you know what it is?” It’s entirely possible that it’s just a flower; as useful as a dandelion. But with such an eloquent name, it feels like it must be important.

Sidon hums thoughtfully as he carefully plucks the flower from his lover’s fingers, inspecting it. “I’ve seen this in the herbalist’s shop before, so maybe you ought to-” As he speaks, he leans in, sniffing the delicate petals. Almost instantly, his eyes dilate, gold being chased out by black. His entire body goes rigid, and Link’s face pinches in concern when Sidon just… stands there. As motionless as Mipha’s statue.

“Sidon…?”

Sidon snaps out of it just as quickly, though his eyes are still black when he hurriedly hands the flower back. “A-ah, my apologies, Link. You should return this to where you found it, I’m afraid.”

He blinks, awkwardly taking the flower back. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to put it back, and he opens his mouth to argue this, but Sidon abruptly turns to one of the children pulling on his hip to join their game. He sends Link an apologetic smile, his eyes finally back to normal, and allows himself to be whisked away, leaving his Hylian lover confused and alone.

After asking around, he learns that the herbalist lies under the waters of the Domain. Bazz agrees to fetch the herbalist to answer Link’s question, but the Hylian knows better than to let Bazz sniff the flower like Sidon had. He isn’t sure what the reaction had been, but certainly nothing good.

So he waits on the rocks underneath the Domain’s main structure, idly poking around on his Sheikah Slate as he waits. He notes the location where he found the flower, one pin among many, and he spends a long moment staring at his map.

He still needs to go to the Rito Village to check on Vah Medoh, still needs to release Revali, still needs to return the Thunderhelm that Riju let him borrow, still needs to find the Master Sword, still needs to do  _ so much _ … Yet he feels at home here in the domain. And maybe it’s not just because Sidon greets him with bone-crushing hugs and kisses that are more teeth than lips. A soft waterbed, the warmth of the sun on his skin where he rests against crimson scales…

Could you blame him for wanting to stay?

He’s disrupted from his thoughts when the water breaks smoothly around Bazz, and then a moment later, an elderly female Zora emerges. She’s clothed in decorative silver bands and sapphire accents, scales a dull, dusty pink. Her forefins hang low around her face, and she regards Link shrewdly before he stands and bows at her respectfully.

“Master Link, this is Lady Utrici. She is the elder herbalist in our hospital and should be able to answer your question.”

Link bows again to Bazz to give his thanks, only for the Zora to brush it off with an “Anything for you, Master Link!” before he dives back into the water to climb the waterfall back to his post.

The herbalist regards him for a moment, her clawed, webbed hands folding in front of her. When she speaks, her voice is soft, as if she’s unused to using it. “What can I do for you, Master Link?”

He pulls the flower from his pouch, offering it to her damp hands. “I found this on the cliffs. I tried asking Prince Sidon, but… he reacted oddly to it. I was wondering if you could tell me what it is…?”

Utrici takes the blossom from him with practiced hands, inspecting the petals before she sniffs it. She doesn’t react the same way that Sidon had, but she smirks a bit. “This is  _ Flore  _ _ Libidine,  _ the Flower of Lust. It serves as a very powerful aphrodisiac for most Zora, which certainly explains the Prince’s reaction. We typically dry them and grind them into a powder for Zora that are looking to become more fertile and active for their mates.”

Link coughs awkwardly, feeling his face pinken. “O-oh…”

The herbalist gives him a knowing smirk, offering him the flower. “Word of your and Prince Sidon’s bond has even reached us in the Depths, Master Link. While I would never agree to drugging the Prince against his will, perhaps you may propose the idea to him? Personally, I can vouch that he has sought my counsel on other… sexual remedies, perhaps to ease your comfort.”

Link thinks he might pass out for how hot his face is. He wants to hide, but he’s just dumbstruck staring at her as she tucks the flower back into his lax hands.

“Think about it, if you’d like. If you have any other questions, just ask Sir Bazz to fetch me again for you.”

* * *

Link spends the rest of the day sulking about the Domain, unsure what to do with the information that the herbalist had given him. The flower feels like it’s burning a hole in his pouch as he wanders. He somehow ends up back on the cliffs where he picked the flower in the first place, and he stares down at more of the purple-pink flowers with a flush in his cheeks.

He and Sidon have been…  _ together  _ for several months now. They’ve kissed, held each other, and… touched. Briefly, but Sidon had seemed too flustered when his large hands had slipped to a place that they shouldn’t have gone in public. And Link would be lying if he said he didn’t want for that. For Sidon’s large hands, for his teeth, for the odd cold-warm feeling of his body. He wants to see those pupils dilate again, wants to see the hunger there-

He picks two more of the flowers before he climbs back down.

It’s nearing dusk when he gets back down to the Domain, the guards amid their evening shift change, yet all of them know about Link by now and give him no grief as he slips into the throne room and to the hidden hall behind it. He gives the king a bow as he passes just to be polite, but it looks like the enormous Zora is napping.

He makes it to Sidon’s chambers unbothered, though he hovers by the stone door. Just like the rest of the Domain, the surface glows with the infusion of luminous stones. He can hear noise on the other side of the wall, like Sidon is pacing the room. Link inhales, steels himself, then considers if the morals in this situation are actually clear and if he and Sidon should maybe just go their first time with no inhibitors, nothing clouding their judgement-

The door opens, Sidon startling to see Link on the other side.

“O-oh! Link! What a surprise!”

It’s not really a surprise, but Link gives him a small, sheepish smile anyway. He normally spends his nights with Sidon when he’s in the area, preferring the prince’s company and warm sheets to camping in the chilled humidity outside.

Sidon steps to the side, allowing Link enough room to squeeze by, though he doesn’t move from his spot in the hall. “I was just going to look for you. It’s late.”

Link nods, fidgeting with his tunic. “I, um… have a question.”

Sidon blinks, then holds the door wider. “Come in, then. Let’s talk.”

Link finally steps in, opting to sit on the edge of Sidon’s large bed as the prince closes the door and pads over. His adornments are gently removed and placed on his desk before he follows to join him, one large thigh pressing against Link’s.

“What is it, my love?”

Link feels his cheeks pinken again, and he nervously takes out the small bouquet of flowers he’s gathered. Sidon immediately goes stiff beside him, but he keeps his eyes on the pastel petals to steel himself. Funny, how being the bearer of courage still makes him feel so incredibly  _ scared _ sometimes. 

“I… found out what this flower is. That it’s an aphrodisiac. And I know we’ve talked about being intimate before, but you’re always scared you’ll hurt me, but I-” He inhales, getting a whiff of the flower’s oddly sweet scent. “I really wanna be with you. And maybe it’s because you aren’t attracted to me that you don’t want this, but-”

Sidon’s hand is over his thigh suddenly, claws just this side of dangerous. “Link, please. Do not think it’s because of you. I am… extremely attracted to you, Link. Much more than I have any right to be. I don’t need any sort of aphrodisiac to enhance my love for you, my dear, because I already feel that I’m bursting with it.” 

His hand squeezes, sliding to Link’s bottom in a familiar gesture that shifts him onto Sidon’s lap, his legs situated between Sidon’s as he leans back against the prince’s chest. A large hand reaches around to take the flowers from him, and he feels Sidon inhale deeply behind him before the flowers are dropped unceremoniously to the floor. That hand and its mate weave around Link, closing over his stomach as Sidon’s face lowers to nuzzle against his shoulder.

“If you want me, my dear Link, you need only ask.”

He swallows, throat hot. He exhales through his nose, tilting his head back to rest it against Sidon’s shoulder, meeting darkened gold eyes.  He wants this, he knows he does. He’s thought about it, curled up beside a fire and trying to pretend that the warmth in the cold night belonged to his lover. He’s thought about it when he collapsed from near-exhaustion in Sidon’s bed alone, rolling in silken sheets that smell like him. 

He arches up, pressing a kiss to the closed gills of Sidon’s neck. “I want you.”

“You have me.”

It’s such a ridiculous thing to say, but so very  _ Sidon _ that Link just grins, carefully sliding off his lap. He tries to be seductive as he begins the arduous task of removing belts and pouches and weapons, but even as he fumbles with the buckle of his quiver for the third time, Sidon is just watching him with a deep affection that Link has never seen so clearly before. By the time he kicks off his boots, finally down to just tunic and trousers, Sidon can’t keep himself still any longer. 

It’s easy enough for him to lean over and take Link by the hips, thumbs sliding under the band of his trousers to gently pull them down. This may be the first time they’ve been this intimate, but it’s not the first time that Sidon has helped him undress. Link has a nasty habit of doing things he shouldn’t, one of which being the time he tried to jump off of Shatterback Point and knocked himself out for the rest of the day, only to wake up in a dry change of clothes and tucked in Sidon’s bed. But his wild, untameable thirst for adrenaline is something Sidon doesn’t seem to mind, though Link knows he worries about him. Which is why he’s so frustratingly  _ gentle _ with him as his trousers pool around his ankles and Sidon simply plucks him out of the mess of shed gear and returns him to his lap.

He knows this isn’t the first time Sidon has seen him naked, whether it be the times he was asleep or unconscious or just bathing in the crisp waters of the river when the prince so happened upon him. Zoras have a different sense of nudity, he supposes, because the first time it happened, when Sidon walked in on him washing his clothes in the river, he hadn’t been embarrassed at all. Link had been, of course, but Sidon hadn’t stared or done anything strange, so… he forgot about it.

But now, as he sits between Sidon’s knees, hands resting on the meat of his thighs, he is  _ very _ embarrassed.

His tunic offers a bit of modesty, but not much, considering he’s already halfway hard. He’s touched himself before, since he’s woken from his slumber, but something nagging in the back of his mind tells him that he’s never done this before. With  _ anyone _ . And that in itself is embarrassing, but he never got that feeling when he kissed Sidon. He used to wonder who he kissed or when, but when he tried to recreate the moment by kissing a Gerudo woman that thought he was cute, he got nothing. When he kissed Sidon for the _real_  first time, however, any thoughts about who and when and why completely left his brain. He only cares about Sidon now; Sidon’s lips, his hands, his skin, his eyes, his  _ everything _ . 

“Link.”

He blinks, realizes he was staring blankly at a spot on Sidon’s chest, but manages a smile. He’s sure his cheeks are as red as Sidon is. “S-Sorry, I was just… thinking.” He pauses, but Sidon is quiet, knowing by now that if Link wants to say something, he will do so without prodding. So he does. “I was just thinking about how much I love you. And how much I want this. I don’t know a lot about myself, but I know who I am now, and I know I’ve never done something like this. I’m just… excited. That my first time, my actual  _ first _ , is going to be with you.”

He doesn’t know why he just word-vomited all of that, but something about Sidon makes his thoughts leave his lips with no filter. Sidon doesn’t seem to mind, of course, even now as he gently cradles Link’s head in one of his hands, his other still on his hip, beneath his tunic.

“It’s an honor.”

Link snorts, turning his head to kiss at his palm. He pulls back a bit, reaching for the hem of his tunic. He only hesitates for a moment, ridiculous embarrassment flaring, before he pulls it off and tosses it behind him in the general vicinity of the rest of his clothes.

He’s not self conscious. Link knows he looks good; he’s all compact, strong muscle, once pale but now gold from so much exposure to the sun. Scars litter his body, it’s true, but he doesn’t remember where they came from, and so he doesn’t care about them. Bruises and scrapes cover him from more recent excursions; his hands and feet are calloused from battle and walking and climbing. He’s short, even for a Hylian, but when he stands atop mountains to look down on the kingdom, he truly feels as tall as the clouds are high.

He feels the same when Sidon looks at him like this. His eyes slightly wider than usual, darker than usual. Vertical pupils rounded and soft with adoration and lust. With  _ love _ . 

He just feels vulnerable, naked and aroused and still wondering if this is something Sidon wants, or if he’s being too pushy.

“Beautiful,” is the only word Sidon says after a moment spent looking over him, claws dragging barely-there touches against his skin to elicit shivers. 

And that’s the only word that’s spoken for a while.

Link leans up to kiss him, arms locking around Sidon’s neck to pull him closer. Kissing Sidon is strange and a bit dangerous (his lips have been cut countless times by an apologetic Sidon’s teeth, but Link just wants more) and thrilling in all ways he can consider. It chases away any lingering embarrassment or doubts, and a deep growl of a moan comes from his chest when Sidon’s tongue snakes into his mouth. He grazes it with his own flat, much less sharp teeth and suckles against the flesh because that’s all he really  _ can _ do when Sidon’s tongue is taking up all the room in his mouth. He breathes through his nose as blunt nails rake down Sidon’s shoulders to his chest, arching up against him as he feels one of those large hands scoop under his bottom. But then there’s something hot and wet against his thigh and he breaks the kiss with a choked gasp, gaze falling and not really knowing what he was expecting, but-

A slit that Link had never really noticed between Sidon’s legs has opened, something fleshy and bright,  _ bright _ red crooking out of it. The way it moves almost reminds Link of a tentacle, but even at the narrow tip, it's fat. It’s about as thick around as Link’s forearm at the base (about as long as it, too) and coated in a pale, almost-clear liquid that looks like…

Link almost passes out with the amount of blood that shoots simultaneously to his crotch and to his blushing face.

It’s Sidon’s  _ cock _ .

“L-Link? I’m sorry, are you-”

Link just makes some kind of noise halfway through a moan and a yelp to get Sidon to shut up, watching Sidon’s member uncurl from where it had tucked, arching up against the prince’s stomach to smear… precum? Link doesn’t know what it is, but he knows there’s no perceivable way in all Hyrule that it’s going to fit (at least not this time; even if it did, he’s sure he’d hit his orgasm as soon as it went inside) but he really,  _ really _ wants to taste it. Maybe it’s the childish need he has for licking unusual things; he swears he stopped doing that when he licked a mushroom that set him on a high for a week, but if he’s being honest, he still has the habit of putting things in his mouth like some kind of toddler. But he wants to put Sidon’s enormous and frankly terrifying cock in his mouth not only to learn what it tastes like, but to see Sidon’s reaction. He suddenly cares a lot less about his own orgasm, and maybe that’s the true meaning of love, or whatever. All he knows is that he wants that in his mouth  _ right now. _

Sidon’s lips part to say something again, because Link has been staring at his cock with glassy eyes for almost a solid two minutes now. But he shuts his own mouth as Link wiggles out of his grasp, crawling down the bed until he’s situated between Sidon’s calves, hands on his thighs that tease at his hip fins before they gently, almost hesitantly, touch the slit where Sidon’s cock is rooted.

Sidon jolts in surprise, but when Link looks up to check his expression, his eyes are wide and dark, hands having fisted into the sheets, claws threatening to rip the fabric. He nods, breathless when he whispers, “I’m alright, I promise. Just… please, love…”

Pleased with the consent, with the way Sidon bites his lip when he realizes he’s begging already, Link turns his attention back to his exploration. Calloused fingers brush the root of his cock, dragging easily in Sidon’s own slick, down to the lips that twitch and part under his gentle touches. Curiously, he slips a finger inside, pressing his mouth to the inside of Sidon’s thigh to hide the way he moans when Sidon  _ sucks him in _ . It’s hot and wet and pulsing around just  _ one finger _ , and Link wants  _ inside _ , but he also wants to taste, and he honestly can’t decide  _ what _ he wants to do down here when his brain decides to provide him with some forgotten fact that he learned a hundred years ago.

He had been in the royal library, just standing there in the middle of the godforsaken night while Zelda hunted by candlelight for some specific book on some specific matter that wouldn’t let her sleep. He was tired himself, almost falling asleep where he held his own candle, so he turned and grabbed a random book from the shelf to flip through while Zelda muttered to herself across the room. It was a book on healing and bodily health, and he started reading it in earnest when he realized that these were probably things he should know if he’s the princess’s guard and all. And he remembers flipping to the next page to see an  _ incredibly _ detailed drawing of what the text claimed was a woman's vagina.

In theory, that’s what this looks like. He had stared at that picture for far too long to be appropriate before he shoved it back to the shelf, but the image is burned in his brain. And Sidon  _ does _ have a vagina, but that little round, weird looking thing at the top… That’s not there, and there aren't as many complicated folds. That’s where his cock is instead, at the top of the slit, huge and bulging and just begging for Link to taste.

So he does.

He pushes a second finger into Sidon’s eager slit at the same time he lifts his head and takes the fat head of Sidon’s cock into his mouth. It’s salty, a little bitter, but not entirely unpleasant.

He distinctly hears a  _ noise _ , though he’s never heard it before. It’s something deep and guttural, almost animalistic, and he hears it in time with the sound of a few threads snapping in the sheets. It doesn’t make him stop; if anything, it encourages him. He starts to move his fingers, slowly fucking into Sidon’s heat and spreading them on the withdraw as his tongue laps up the wetness at Sidon’s head, only to watch more of it bead and leak free. He sucks on the tip in earnest, his free hand taking hold of the massive expanse that he can’t fit in his mouth. Just Sidon’s  _ head _ barely fits, and something inside of him wants to do this more and more, until he can train himself to take  _ all of it. _

“ _ Goddess _ , Link, that feels-  _ oh! _ -incredible!”

Link pulls his mouth off of Sidon’s cock with a very unsexy noise, but when he looks up, he sees that Sidon looks  _ wrecked _ already. His eyes are almost completely black, hands tangled in sheets that are already sporting a ripped seam with his grip, lips parted, teeth shining, and chest heaving for air.

One of those large hands leaves the sheet to brush Link’s fringe aside, and he belatedly realizes that he’ll have to wash his hair after this with the mess he’s already made of himself. But Sidon only looks at him love, and with that hand still lingering in his hair, Link ducks his head to take Sidon in his mouth again. His lips push back his foreskin with the help of his fingers, and his tongue dives into the slit at the tip of his cock.

Sidon’s hand fists in his hair, his claws scratching painfully at his scalp, and  _ that _ is what Link wants.

He feels bolder with that hand in his hair, pleased that he’s made Sidon feel so good that he doesn’t worry about treating his little hero like he’s made of glass. His muscles are taunt, toes curled and hips  _ shaking _ with the effort to not thrust into Link’s mouth. It’s empowering in the strangest of ways, sucking Sidon’s dick while he steady works fingers in and out of him, and a thrill shoots from his heart to his spine when he hears Sidon whimper, an actual  _ whimper _ , something that sounds like  _ “More!” _

And who is he to deny him?

Link pulls his mouth off, breathing hard and not realizing that he was forgetting to  _ breathe _ . A string of saliva mixed with Sidon’s precum ties them together for a moment before it breaks, and Link can feel the wetness all over his chin and around his lips. He licks them for good measure, and Sidon’s eyes zero in on his lips. Slowly, he pulls his fingers out; it’s almost  _ painful _ to do, the way Sidon is clenching onto him.

“Link,  _ please _ -”

He surges up, which is quite a feat considering that he’s on his stomach and he’s basically doing a very bendy version of a push-up to accomplish this, and presses his mouth to Sidon’s. He immediately feels that tongue licking its way inside, a moan that he can feel and hear being torn out of the prince when he tastes himself in Link’s mouth.

They kiss until Link feels like he’s about to pass out, pulling back to take deep lungfuls of air. Sidon looks alarmed for a moment, his own breathing hard as his gills flap uselessly, but when he starts to ask what’s wrong, Link puts a sticky, still-distantly-wet finger over his lips. It looks ridiculous over Sidon’s large mouth, but the message gets across.

“Sidon,” he says, trying to be serious and maybe a little smooth, but his voice is weathered from trying to breathe and the taste of bitter salt down his throat. He winces at the sound, but Sidon looks completely transfixed. “Can I…” He wants to be inside of him, but that sounds weird. He doesn’t want to ask to  _ fuck  _ him, because that sounds impersonal.  _ Make love to you _ sounds way too sappy and he doesn’t think he can even get that out if he tried. So instead, he moves, now kneeling between Sidon’s thighs with them touching his hips. Sidon just watches him, slowly bringing his hands to his waist, fingers idly running over some of the scars there.

“Whatever it is, yes,” Sidon breathes, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “I trust you and love with all of my heart, Link. Please… I want you in any way you wish to give me.”

It’s stupidly eloquent and heartfelt and it makes Link feel like his heart is trying to break his sternum. 

“I want inside you,” he blurts, still wanting to hear the consent before he actually  _ does _ . Sure, he thinks he knows the details of Sidon’s genitals, but he’s never seen a vagina and a penis in the same place before, and what if it’s not like a vagina at all and he hurts Sidon by doing something stupid, because he’s always doing something stupid-

The gentle press of claws against his ribs brings him out of his mental nosedive. He can never tell when Sidon is blushing, or even if Zoras are capable of blushing, but his eyes have gone nearly black and he can feel the way his thighs shake.

“ _ Yes _ , Link.”

Link has never fucked anything other than his own fist before, so he has absolutely no idea what the hell he’s doing, but he tries. He seemed to be okay at sucking cock for the first time, so it can't be  _that_ hard.

He pushes Sidon back to lay down, stuffing a pillow under his neck and making sure that his cranial fins, or whatever the hell they’re called, are blissfully unsquashed. Link positions himself between his legs again, watching those thick thighs part for him and reveal potentially the most confusing anatomy he has ever seen. But he knows what it tastes like, decided he liked it, and now he wants to be inside of it. It’s true that the actual schematics of this are going to be awkward, with Link’s small five-foot-six and Sidon’s massive nine-foot-whatever, but damn it if he isn’t going to try.

“A-are you ready?” He’s asking Sidon, but he’s really just asking himself, sliding his hands along the tops of his thighs until they come to a stop at his pelvis, thumbs playing with the folds of fins there.

“Yes, Link.” His huge hands come to Link’s hips, coaxing him closer until he feels the heat of the Hylian’s arousal nudge against his slit. “I want you, I trust you, and I love you. Always. You’re wonderful in every way; beautiful and incredible. I know you will be now. I want to feel you.”

Honestly, if Sidon doesn’t stop with the romantic bullshit, Link is going to lose it.

“Are you ready, my love?”

Link manages to stammer a “y-yeah” before he gathers all his nerve, takes his cock by the root, and pushes in.

Sidon is  _ hot,  _ and tight, and very,  _ very _ wet, and just like he had with his fingers, he sucks him in when he’s not even prepared. It feels so unbelievably  _ good _ , and he’s clinging to Sidon’s hips like his life depends on it, but Sidon’s hands have returned to the sheets and he manages to see the expression on Sidon’s face when he tries to move and  _ fuck _ -

It’s embarrassing. It’s really, really embarrassing.

“L-Link, did you just-”

“Yes,” he chokes out, perfectly still and perfectly mortified of himself. He can still feel Sidon around him, tight and hot and  _ gods-  _ But he can also feel his own release inside, and his eyes are watering with either pleasure or embarrassment.

But he tries to save face a little bit, grabbing Sidon’s erection to stroke him-

He only manages to make it from base to head twice before Sidon cums with another sound that rattles Link to his bones, arching so high and so frantically into the touch that Link slips out of him and the sheets  _ tear _ , white ribbons of cum streaking down Link’s hand and against Sidon’s thigh.

He lets go, both of them panting as they just… stare at each other. Sidon covered in his own cum, some of Link’s leaking out of his slit, and Link awkwardly wiping his hand on the now ripped sheets.

Link laughs first.

It’s a nervous giggle at the sheer ridiculousness of the whole situation, but Sidon chokes out a full-bodied laugh and they’re both laughing and giggling and Link occasionally makes this really ugly snorting noise, but they end up cuddled under ripped blankets dirtied with cum, still giggling now and again.

Sidon’s claws easily pull out his hair tie, starting to run through Link’s hair with the same fascination he always seems to have with it. Link’s head is resting on his chest, one arm thrown over his side and the other tucked under his head as a pillow. They’re dirty, and Link knows they need to clean up, but he’s happy and sated and so, so full with Sidon’s endless murmurs of love.

But something occurs to him and he sits up so fast that a few hairs rip out from the knot Sidon was trying to gently work out. The prince looks startled, to say the least, and Link throws the blanket off of him.

Between Sidon’s legs is a seamless bulge of red, just like always.

“Link…?”

The hero huffs and replaces the blanket, resuming his previous position as if he never left it. Sidon is more than happy to continue playing with his hair, his other hand resting on Link’s side.

“What was that all about?”

Link frowns, jabbing a finger against his chest with no real heat behind it. “You have a  _ lot _ to tell me about Zora anatomy, young man.”

Sidon stills, then barks out another laugh, patting Link’s head. It’s so easy to forget that Link is  _ technically _ older than him, if only by a few years. “Alright, alright… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand. I didn’t think of it.”

“Well you know that yours certainly doesn’t look like mine.”

He grins. “Mm, I suppose it doesn’t.”

“So  _ why?” _

He shrugs, jostling Link a bit with the action. “Why doesn’t yours look like mine?”

Link glares. It’s adorable.

“Well, female Zoras are a bit the same, though their…” He makes a face, as if after what they just did, after their abysmally short performance, he’s embarrassed of the word.

Helpfully, Link supplies it. “Dick?”

“Oh-erm… Yes. Theirs is noticeably smaller, though they can still impregnate. Any Zora can have a child with any other Zora; even themselves, which is how we managed to continue our race even after we were divided during the Great Flood.”

His brow furrows, trying to process this. He knows how Hylian anatomy works; men have penises and women have vaginas, usually, but he’s never thought of anyone having  _ both _ , because vaginas are where babies come from and penises put the baby-

He sits up again, his eyes wide. Sidon looks less concerned, but Link’s expression is wild.

“Sidon!”

He blinks. He’s a little amused. “Yes?”

“Did I- I just- I came  _ inside _ you! Are you gonna be pregnant?!”

The look of amusement drops from his face, the both of them staring at each other in a worried silence. Sidon moves first, bolting out of bed and to a tall bookcase that sits beside his desk. Link stays on the bed, frozen and mortified and wondering how is he going to tell Dorephan that he knocked up his only son after letting his daughter die a hundred years ago, oh  _ gods- _

Sidon grabs a book and starts wildly flipping through it, the air tense as Link watches him. But he gets no answer there, dropping the book to his desk before he grabs another. It must be fifteen minutes when Sidon has flipped through all three of his medical texts, looking on the verge of angry and frustrated. But really, Link had found himself staring at the dried cum between his thighs for those last few minutes.

“None of these texts mention Hylians!”

Link swallows, bringing his focus back to the panic at hand. Zelda would probably know the answer to this. Zelda knew  _ everything _ . “U-um, well… Do Zora… Do Zora give live birth?”

Sidon turns to him as if he just asked if his scales were red. “No, of course not.”

Link almost chokes on a breath. Desperately, he gestures at Sidon. “Well then, there! Hylians don’t lay  _ eggs _  so I couldn’t have gotten you pregnant!”

He blinks again, though visibly relaxes. “You’re right… You’re…” He laughs, but it’s weak and tired. “Hylians don’t lay eggs, so they couldn’t fertilize one either.”

Link nods, dropping his hands to his lap. “Yeah. Right.”

Sidon returns to the bed with a sigh, the stress gone as they resume cuddling. The light of the luminous stone casts strange shadows in Sidon’s room, conflicting with the wall scones that still burn. They both stare at the ceiling for a long while, and Sidon doesn’t speak until Link is fighting the weight of his own eyelids.

“Is it bad that I am… disappointed? That we couldn’t have a child?”

Link shuts his eyes, sighing softly and squeezing the bicep he’s decided to cuddle. “No. I… kind of am, too. In a weird way. Like… It’d be nice.” It would be nice to have a family, to stay here in the Domain with Sidon, to not run off and save the world like he has to…

Sidon doesn’t say anything more about it though, and Link isn’t sure if he’s grateful for that or not.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://degraded-psychotic.tumblr.com)


End file.
